Boys fall over head over heals for Rosetta
by dollydolphin
Summary: Rosetta has found a lead that Brakiss is in 19th Century England. Can she kill him and get her life back? Find out.
1. Rosetta goes to 19th Century England

_**Boys fall over head over heals for Rosetta **_

_Chapter 1: Rosetta goes to 19th Century England_

* * *

Rosetta Jemma Casey has very dark brown almost black hair that curls down to her shoulders and has her hair shaped around her face that frames her beautiful face. Her green eyes shine with all the love she has gained through out her hard life. With her complexion no one can tell how hard has been on her. Her parents died when she was ten and the one that did it to her gave her a burn scar on her back that hasn't healed and it grew with her. It was at this time that she learned that she is the Great Jedi. Her lightsaber is a stunning blue and she can power up making her eyes and hair turn blue. She decided to chase her archenemy, Brakiss, in 19th Century England.

Rosetta is looking at a map of the town trying to pin point a good location to get lunch but her Jedi companions are not giving her much help at all. They are mainly talking to each other and Luke Skywalker put her in charge until they split up. They are to meet their person at three and it is only noon so they still have time.

"Rose, where are we going to eat?" Jacen asks.

"At this rate no where. Can you guys give me ideas for where we are going?" she replies.

"How about traditional London food"

"Fine with me"

"There is a restaurant over there that is pure English food," Raynar points out.

"Well then we have found our lunch place."

They go in and get food.

At first this group appears to be a normal teenage group from the future but most of them are Jedi Knights only Rosetta is a Jedi Master. Jacen loves animal and has chocolate brown curly hair that is short and brown eyes. Jaina, Jacen's twin sister, has the same eyes and the same color hair but it is strain and little passes her shoulders and loves mechanics. Tenel Ka is the red head and has only one hand. She is extremely talented warrior. Lastly Raynar he is a son of an ambassador from outer space and wears colors that clash. His blonde hair is neatly kept. He is also very active on getting Rosetta to be his girl but she never falls for him.

After lunch, they find some stores near by and they get some clothes that will fit into the century that they are in. They then get to the rendezvous place. They only wait a few minutes before the people taking them come and Luke Skywalker shows up.

"Jedi Knights please come forward to get your assignments," states Luke.

Once they get their assignments they leave and there is only two left and Luke comes up to Rosetta.

"Rosetta, I'm going with Neal Hargreaves, you are to go with Earl Cain Hargreaves. They have some dresses for you and they are aware of your back. Please be careful," exclaims Luke.

"I will, Luke. Don't you trust me?" Rosetta replies.

"I trust you but I don't want anything to befall you that you can't handle. I am your legal guardian."

She goes up to Earl Hargreaves and he kisses her hand and his butler picks up her baggage. They leave and Rosetta is looking at the window.

"Lady Casey…" the butler starts.

"I go by my first name or Jedi Rosetta. I am no lady," she states.

"I'm sorry, Rosetta but didn't your family come from Earth?"

"Yes they did. I was born in the future though and in America."

"There is no noble's there," Earl Hargreaves adds.

"So what? We aren't ruled by a queen or a king. You may have the Prime Minster as well but America has no need for Noble's. A president, his cabinet, the senate, and the representatives are all what we need."

"I was just stating a fact and Rosetta you are very beautiful."

"Thank you, Earl Cain."

"You're welcome."

Once they are at Cain's mansion she is given a room and she unpacks her stuff. Rosetta looks out the window and the door opens and it is Riff standing there.

"Rosetta, Cain asks for your presence down stairs," he states.

"What for?"

"He didn't say."

He shows Rosetta to Cain and he motions for her to sit by him. Once she sits down he puts his arms around her shoulders.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"To find and kill Brakiss. He is my archenemy and he burnt down my hometown killing my parents and he gave the scar on my back," she replies.

Little does Rosetta knows that Brakiss might be closer than she suspects.


	2. Brakiss's Scheme

_**Boys fall over head over heals for Rosetta **_

_Chapter 2: Brakiss's scheme_

* * *

Brakiss is pretending to be the gardener at Cain's Mansion. He then feels the presence of Rosetta. He smirks and now he can put is plan into action as long as she doesn't notice him. He finishes up and heads back to his lair and gets out his plan. Timitha comes in and looks at Brakiss.

"It is time, her presence fills Lord Cain's house," he states.

"So what is the plan?" she replies.

"We are going to capture Rosetta and kill her."

"You know that isn't a simple task anymore. How are we going to do that?"

"First we are going to gain the trust of the Delilah Organization and have them capture and we'll get her from them as well as her weakness."

"Ah, so your plan revolves around the Chikon Jewel."

"Yes. Before I kill her though I shall have some 'fun' with her"

"Brakiss, where do I come into this?"

"Glad you asked Timitha, you are going play as a distraction so the organization can get her and you will be the one to kill her."

"As much as this plan sounds fool proof, I have a feeling that you didn't plan it all out."

"Rosetta, 5'6" skinny figure that is deceptive figure, I guess I need to devise away to transport her."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the Delilah Organization. A rumor has it that few of the Jedi are in there and that the Card Master lust over her. Do you think you can gain their trust to capture her if that is the case?"

"Good point, Then I'll do it alone and keep the Chikon Jewel."

Timitha lowers her head and sighs. She leaves and Brakiss fantasies about Rosetta in his grasp after a very long time.

'Rosetta, you shall be mine and you shall end up dead. I don't know why I left you alive,' Brakiss thinks.

Brakiss plans out more and goes to the Delilah Organization. Once there he meets with the card master, Alexis Hargreaves.

"Brakiss, what is this about?" states Alexis.

"Well, I came here because I hear you want to torture your son Cain. Am I correct?" replies Brakiss.

"Yes."

"Well, my enemy is there and I want to capture her and kill her. If I wait until they fall in love you can capture her and give her to me. Cain would think that you did it while I get off scotch free."

"Who is your enemy?"

"Rosetta Jemma Casey"

"Do you really think I would let her fall into your hands? What do you plan to do to her? I want to know before I accept this offer. Also there are Jedi here and I can have them get you out."

"Well, Alexis, I plan to rape her and then have my assistant kill her."

"I do not accept this. I will not let you hurt my angle. Now leave."

Brakiss leaves in sorrow and returns to his lair.

"Damn it, I have to get her myself," Brakiss mutters to himself. He thinks of a plan and writes it down. Timitha comes in and looks at Brakiss.

"So how did it go?" she asks.

"He didn't accept. And you were right on both of the rumors. This is going to be harder than I expected."

* * *

Chikon is similar to the Shikon Jewel in InuYasha but the Chikon Jewel harbors more power and can weaken the Great Jedi so much more than the Shikon. 


	3. Mary Weather and the past

_**Boys fall over head over heals for Rosetta **_

_Chapter 3: Mary Weather and the past _

* * *

Cain and Rosetta are talking on the couch paying no attention to what is going around them. Then a blonde hair girl comes in and is fuming.

"Mary Weather, what's the matter? I thought I told you I had a person coming over," Cain states.

"But you didn't say it was a girl!" she yells.

"I didn't know who I would get, Mary."

She glares at Rosetta.

"I'm Rosetta Jemma Casey, I'm the Great Jedi," introduces Rosetta.

"Jedi?"

"In short I have powers that normal people don't have."

"Oh."

Rosetta releases a heavy sigh and Mary comes up to her.

"Are you after a person?"

"Yes, his name is Brakiss. He burnt down my hometown killing my parents when I was ten."

Mary's eyes widen and she hugs you.

"Why did he do that to you?"

"Because he was after me and wanted to train me to use the dark side of the force but I learned how to use the light side of the force."

"I see. Is that what you were telling elder brother?"

"Yes, I was telling Cain that and a few other things about my past."

"What were your parents' names?"

"My fathers name was Antonio Basil Casey and my mom's was Elizabeth Angelita her maiden name was Cruz. They loved me and they tried to keep me from the public so I wouldn't be teased about my powers and be called a mutant or a freak. A mutant is an insult to every single Jedi but I had to grow up with it."

"Who called you those names?" Cain asks.

"Mainly kids but some adult that didn't like me call me that as well. I got used to it and now I'm not affected if someone calls me that. I guess being the only Jedi on Earth has it draw backs. I mean if I was in 21st century America right now I'd be working as the government's watch dog. It pays me a lot but they call me and I hardly have anytime to get ready and it is usually something that the military can handle."

"Why would they…"

"Well, when I came back from all my training Brakiss attacked me and I had to fight him but the police saw me and told the government and that is how I got the job. The job also takes me away from my school work the only good thing is that I am home schooled and I can take breaks and make it up later instead of missing several days that I cannot make up. I just graduated last year from high school."

"It must have been hard on you"

"Actually not really the only time it was hard was it was near or on the anniversary of the destruction and the death of my parents. I haven't gotten a good grip on it. I was ten at that time so you try to take it all in without it affecting you. I may have a grip on it but it's a poor one. On the anniversary I hardly want to do anything and at night I have nightmares of what happened. It is not something I can easily forget."

"Don't tell me what isn't easily to forget," Cain mandates.

"I was just saying."

Riff comes in to the den and says dinner will be ready shortly.


	4. Dinner and Afterwards

_**Boys fall over head over heals for Rosetta **_

_Chapter 4: Dinner and Afterwards_

* * *

At the dinner table Rosetta starts to feel her back and somehow it has become irritated.

"I guess tonight is not a night to shower," she thinks.

She pays no attention to her back as she eats her dinner.

"Rosetta, you said something about a scar before Mary came in," Cain states. "Can you elaborate on it?"

"Cain, I don't think it is an appropriate discussion for the dinner table," Rosetta replies.

"So?"

"Cain, as much as I love to discus it right now but I don't want anyone to lose their appetite."

"Not for me."

"What about Mary?"

"I'll be fine," she adds.

"Well, it is actually a burn scar that is seven years old and has never healed. It has a peculiar shape to it."

"What shape is it?"

"It's a flame. It grew with me making it the size of my whole back. It has a protective layering on it and if it is touched roughly it will break. It goes through a cycle of getting a new protective layering on it every so often but when it just finished healing any touch can make it break. And any time it is touched or in the process of getting a new one it bleeds."

"So your scar is very delicate?"

"Yes, just because I am the Great Jedi. It will never heal completely."

"How do you protect it?"

"Very carefully if I fight alone or have allies that fight with me"

"Okay, can we get on a different discussion?" Mary states. "If I hear any more of this I think I will be sick."

They eat their dinner and afterwards Mary leaves Cain and Rosetta alone again.

"Rosetta, are you okay?" Cain inquires.

"For now I'll be fine. My scar is irritating me though. So soon the layer is just going to fall off. But it's not what I can handle," Rosetta replies. "And I won't be taking a shower anytime soon."

Cain laughs and turns back to her.

"So you take care of bandaging your back?"

"When I'm alone yes but if I'm with someone mostly a girl or a droid they wrap me up."

"How?"

"Through the force, it works."

"I guess it does. Rosetta, were you the only one in your family?"

"Yes, I was. I always wished for a little brother or a sister but I never got one."

Cain looks at Rosetta and smiles. She smiles back and she gets her com-link out of her utility belt and it starts to ring.

"You know when it is going to ring?" Cain asks.

"Most of the time," she replies.

She turns it on and Han's voice comes through the com-link.

"Rose, where are you?" he asks.

"I'm with Earl Cain Hargreaves. Why?" she replies.

"Brakiss came where I am stay earlier and he tried to get the head to join him but he refused. We think that he is posing as something at the place you are staying. If I were you I'd keep a look out for anything suspicious. Oh and the leader here is very disturbed about what might befall you."

"I get it, Han. Thanks for the update. Contact me if you get anymore news on Brakiss and I'll try to keep in touch if anything were to happen."

"Over and out."

You shut off your com-link and Cain looks at you.

"Who's Han?"

"Han is an elder friend that I have he is very concerned about me when it comes to Brakiss but he isn't my legal guardian."

"Who's your legal guardian?"

"Luke Skywalker, the one that assigned us together."

Rosetta and Cain talk for a little while and then Rosetta decides to take a bath. After her bath when she was drying up her protective layering falls off.

"Huh, has it been bugging me earlier and I didn't realize it?" she thinks.

Riff comes in and looks at her and gets bandages and bandages Rosetta up.

"Thanks Riff," she states.

"No problem," he replies. "I heard your conversations at dinner about your scar."

You get in your pajamas and fall asleep.


	5. Rosetta’s Dream

_**Boys fall over head over heals for Rosetta **_

_Chapter 5: Rosetta's Dream_

* * *

Rosetta is fast asleep on her side so no pain or discomfort will come to her back and plus she always sleeps like this. Her mind is replaying an old memory before anything happened to her parents.

* * *

A three year old Rosetta is playing by herself when her father comes in and another adult. Rosetta being curious comes up to him and looks at him

"Daddy, who is this man?" she inquires.

"A friend of your father, I have told him a lot about you and he wanted to see you. His name is Alexis Hargreaves," her dad states.

"Antonio, you didn't say your daughter was this cute," Alexis replies.

He picks you up and your father turns his eyes to him.

"My daughter is not one to be taken lightly. She has powers that she cannot control."

"I know but I think she would like to hang out with me."

"Daddy, I'm scared," Rosetta states.

"Alexis, Rosetta gets scared easily. Many have tried to capture her and do what with her we don't know and we don't want anything to happen to her," Antonio defends.

"A girl like her needs to be scared of what men can do to her," Alexis retorts. "And besides she will make a lovely bride one day."

"No, you will not take my daughter's hand in marriage when she is older. By God, Alexis, you are as old as I am."

"Who said she was going to be my bride. But of course that sounds like a lovely idea."

Alexis kisses her cheek and Rosetta starts to cry.

"Daddy, get him away from me. I don't like what he is saying."

"Alexis, let her go now!"

Alexis puts her down and she goes behind her father's leg. Antonio lifts Rose up and carries her down stairs where there is a boy around Rosetta's age playing. Antonio puts them together and they play with toys together. Alexis comes down and looks at Antonio.

"I will take good care of Cain," Antonio states.

Alexis leaves and Antonio comes down to their height.

"Well what you two say of going to the zoo," Rosetta's father asks.

Rosetta and Cain shake their heads yes and it is off to the zoo. At the zoo they take in sites and they have a fun time. After the zoo they get ice cream and once at home they get a bath. Alexis comes back and looks at Rosetta and Cain on the sofa watching television. Antonio stops him.

"I thought you said you'd be gone for the night," Antonio states.

"I will as long as I can have your daughter. And if you don't let me have her I will force her to come with me," Alexis replies.

"So there is no way around this?"

"Correct. Don't worry she'll be in good hands."

He grabs Rosetta's hand roughly and rushes her out. He takes her to a very expensive hotel and gets her to his room. She sees one bed and Alexis smirks at her.

"Don't be scared. It shouldn't hurt and don't tell your father," he states.

"What? What do you plan to do to me?" Rosetta yells.

"Your dad said you may not live pass your tenth birthday so I am giving what you will never know about."

He picks Rosetta up and she starts to cry and her powers go haywire. They hit her and Alexis. He places her on the bed and gets the covers down.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"I don't want 'it'! I'm too young!"

"Too bad, you are going to get 'it'."

As soon as Alexis starts there is a knock on the door and it your mother Elizabeth.

"Alexis, I work here and I don't want my daughter in your hands," she states.

Elizabeth brings her back home and Rose goes to bed hoping to forget about what was going to happen.

* * *

The sound asleep Rosetta wakes up with a jolt from a window opening up. She looks over and she sees a blacked out figure and she doesn't recognize the power level of the man. He captures her and knocks her unconscious. 


	6. Rosetta’s Capturer revealed

_**Boys fall over head over heals for Rosetta**_

_Chapter 6: Rosetta's Capturer revealed_

* * *

Rosetta is lying on a silk cover bed her capturer is changing into pajamas. He comes to her side and kisses her forehead.

"My Angel, you shall be safe here from Brakiss, I promise you that," he states and falls asleep beside her.

In the morning Rosetta wakes up to a different room than the one in Cain's mansion. She could tell that someone is sleeping beside her with his arm around her waist. How ever he is Rosetta doesn't know if she can trust him. He wakes up and comes to her face.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"You don't remember me, My Angel," the male replies. "I'm Alexis Hargreaves, you met me when you where three."

"What do you want with me?"

"I don't want anything. I was just protecting you from Brakiss."

"I can protect myself!"

Alexis smirks and gets his face closer to Rosetta's.

"Rosetta, you are a very beautiful young lady."

Alexis kisses Rosetta roughly on the lip and once he Breaks Rosetta glares at him.

"Get off of me! I want to go back!"

"Why would I let you go back, Rosetta?"

"Because Han Solo is here and he will let me go back."

"Do you really think he would?"

"Yes because I know him and he knows me. Now get off of me!"

Alexis gets off of you and Han comes in. Han looks at Rosetta and then back at Alexis.

"Alexis did you capture, Rosetta?" inquires Han.

"Yes I did. So what? I wanted to protect her," Alexis responds.

"Alexis, she has to be where she was or she won't find Brakiss. Now she has to go back."

"Fine but after I do one thing"

"What is it?"

"Nothing much, just a gift I have for her."

"What's the gift?"

"Uh, me"

"She's leaving as soon as she gets changed away from you."

Rosetta follows Han and he gives her clothes that are her size.

"Luke gave them to me if that were to happen," Han states.

"Thanks, Han," she replies.

Rosetta gets changed and heads out. She stops for breakfast on the way back to Cain.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mansion early in the morning Cain, Mary, and Riff are trying to find Rosetta. Riff looks at the room Rosetta was in and notices the window is open when it was supposed to be closed. Riff realizes someone took her in the night but he didn't know who did it. Cain comes in with Mary and they look at Riff.

"Someone captured her," Riff state.

"Who could have done such a thing?" Mary inquires.

"Brakiss, or even my father," replies Cain.

"Where do we look first my lord?"

"Call Luke first because he may have a clue"

"Yes, sir"

Riff calls Luke and he answers.

"Luke Skywalker here," Luke states.

"Master Luke, do you know who would have captured Rosetta?" Riff inquires.

"Depending on the situation, why, Riff?"

"Well we discovered her missing this morning when we woke up and the window is open."

"It can't be Brakiss; he would have broken the window. I think it could have been Alexis I've talked to him and it seems he has a crush on Rosetta but if that is the case she should be fine and Han probably noticed by now and sent her back."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later a knock is at the door and it Rosetta.

"Rosetta, are you okay," Riff asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My bandages need changed though," she replies.

"Who captured you?"

"Alexis Hargreaves, thank God Han Solo was there so Alexis couldn't do anything to me."

Her bandages get changed and Cain comes up to see her.

"Rosetta, how could you have been captured?" Cain asks.

"Well your father captured me in the night and I was half asleep when he did this so my strength to fight wasn't good and with an open scar I really can't fight until it get's the layer."

"Did he do…?"

"No he didn't do anything to me besides kiss me."

"Thank God."

You smile and Cain hugs you.


	7. Oscar’s Appearance and sudden change in

**_Boys fall over head over heals for Rosetta _**

_Chapter 7: Oscar's Appearance and sudden change in love_

* * *

Rosetta is going through some notes from her past life in the den and Mary is helping her.

"What are we looking for?" Mary inquires.

"A note from Mysterious-X, it should be the only black paper and gel pen in the group and there is only one note from him. I just want to study the handwriting. I just got it before I came here," Rosetta replies. "It should have his name on it. But I'm not positive."

"I see." They look a little bit more and Mary pipes up. "Rose, is this it?" she hands it to Rosetta. She looks at it and looks at Mary.

"Sure is, Mary."

You open it up and the note reads.

_Dear Great Jedi,_

_I am aware that you are coming to 19__th__ century London, England soon. As much as I would love to see you, it wouldn't be practical. I know Cain Hargreaves comes to me for information but I'm afraid with your enemy I cannot give you any information. Right now I am in 21__st__ century London, England and won't return to my time a month after you get there. In that time I hope you figure out where you are staying and that you decide that you will not see me at all._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Mysterious-X_

_P.S. I love the Jedi Exorcism show. You did a wonderful job._

Mary looks it in puzzlement. Rosetta gets out a sheet of paper from the exorcism conference and she has a writing from Dominic Crehador. She puts them together and they are identical. Rosetta jots something down on the sheet from the conference and she lets Mary look at them as Rosetta cleans up the non-used ones.

"This is so weird. They have the same writing," she yells.

Cain joins Mary and Rosetta and he sees the two notes.

"What were you two doing?" he inquires.

"Comparing writing style," Rosetta replies.

Mary hands them to Rosetta and she sees if Cain wants to help but he declines. She puts them away and someone comes up from behind them.

"Cain!" the person yells.

"What Oscar?" Cain replies.

Rosetta is now beside Mary because the yell scared her half to death.

"Well have you thought about me marrying, Mary?"

"My answer is no, Oscar."

Oscar then looks at Rosetta (who has a shocked look on her face). Rosetta stands up and Oscar comes over to her.

"Why is the Great Jedi here?" he asks as he kisses your hand.

"Because I have an enemy here named Brakiss."

He backs up and takes a good look at Rosetta.

"Why don't you take a picture? It will last longer," Rosetta states sarcastically.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You"

"What's wrong with me?"

"If you'd stop staring at me we'll be fine."

"I was staring at you I didn't realize it."

"That's what all of them say that stares at me."

Oscar let his attention go back to Cain but Cain does seem a little upset about him making Rosetta upset. She goes up stair to her room and Riff comes in to her room.

"At least I don't have to go down stair to tell you that your bandages need changing," he states.

When the bandages are getting change Rosetta is lost in thought.

"Rosetta, you're done," Riff states and it brings her back to reality. "What's going on?"

"I was just thinking is all," she replies.

"About what?"

"It's nothing. Trust me and besides I don't think you can help me with this."

"Try me."

"About me and Cain. I just think I have a crush on him is all."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, now can you stop prying?"

"I just thought it was something major."

Riff leaves and you go back down stair and Cain comes up to you.

"Rosetta, are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine but can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure"

Before Cain and Rosetta could leave Oscar comes up and holds you.

"I think you are my next love, Jedi Master Rosetta," he states.

"Find a new one and now let go of me unless you want to get hurt."

Oscar leaves and Rosetta and Cain go up to Cain's room.


End file.
